All Dogs Go To Heaven 3: The Return Of The Crew
by rocker95
Summary: All Dogs return! The gang is back. It is now 2011, at least twelve years after Belladonna's defeat. Carface and Killer are good. Shocking secrets are revealed and Sasha, Charlie and Killer are reunited with loved ones.
1. Missed Loved Ones

All Dogs Go To Heaven 3: The Return Of The Crew

Chapter 1: Missed Loved Ones

CHARLIE'S P.O.V.

They say that two wrongs don't make a right. I didn't think that when Carface Curruthers killed me. I was on for vengeance. After a while, I no longer cared about vengeance. I just hoped that Anne-Marie would survive and I drowned trying to help her. I returned to her in 1990. I failed to keep her safe. It upset me really badly. In 1993, I got see Flo again. She was living in Santa Marina, Georgia. 1996 held an event that I would never re-live. I let Gabriel's Horn fall into the wrong hands. Various times over the years, Annabelle's cousin, Belladonna; Killer; and Carface Curruthers have came after me. The first day was a Friday The 13th in 1997. The three also had a helper. He was called Minion. He was a red alligator. He was made out of fire like the fire imps were. You see, it was an endless pattern of an imitation of Friday The 13th to Halloween. The second time after me (Halloween), she also imitated I Know What You Did Last Summer. But Killer turned against her. Then Carface. She's been gone now for a long time.

2011.

Flea Bite.

Sasha was singing King Of Anything by Sara Bareilles. She had a daisy in her hair, gloves on, a pearl necklace and a fuzzy thing around her neck.

"That was the wonderful and most beautiful Sasha LaFleur-Barkin with King Of Anything!" said Charlie.

Itchy, Bess, Carface and Killer came in.

"And now is a song that'll make you dance your lovestruck hearts out!" said Charlie. "I introduce The Flickerz and my opinion of Phoenix's best song, Too Young!"

While The Flickerz began playing Too Young, Charlie and Killer had the same horrible flashbacks.

It was New Orleans, 1981.

You see, Charlie and Killer were friends before tragedy struck.

Charlie and his girlfriend, Ashley were dancing. She was also a german shepherd. She had a light brown hankie with yellow stars and moons on it around her neck. She also had a golden ear ring in her left ear. Her ears weren't missing any flesh, unlike how Charlie had two pieces taken out. At the time, Ashley was more of a fun lover than Charlie. She loved him, but she wasn't serious enough for marriage, let alone children... them especially. By her book, she just wasn't mother material. She also, of course, thought she wasn't wife material. Charlie disagreed on that one. He would've liked to have her paw in marriage, but the day would never come.

"Will you please marry me?" asked Charlie.

Ashley was now angry.

"I've heard that many times, and I'm so sick of it!" shouted Ashley. "What is fun when you get married! When you have children! I'll tell you! It's nothing! If it is to exist, it's disasterous!"

"Ashley, you've gotta grow up sometime." said Charlie. "Life isn't about fun. It only matters that we love each other. You're the perfect dog, Ashley."

"I am not perfect." said Ashley. "And if you love me, sink to my level or you'll never be happy. If you still wanna get married, it's not me you want."

Meanwhile, across the room.

Taylor Swift- Crazier

Killer was dancing with his wife Kila. She was smaller than him and had a green dress on. She also had peachish fur, a cream colored chest and up half her arms. Her tail, hair and ears were the darkest color of all. They were a mahogany color. They had more of a ball than Charlie and Ashley. Kila laughed when Killer used certain dance moves. When Kila would laugh, Killer would smiled bigger than he was already. That's when a fire broke out in the old barn they were in. As they were trying to escape, a board came down and hit Kila in the ankle, breaking it and trapped her foot under the board.

"Kila!" cried Killer.

"Just go without me." said Kila. "You'll die in here if you try to get me." she said with a tear in her eye.

A huge piece of the ceiling began to fall, but Ashley pushed Charlie and Killer out of the way. It was still attached to the ceiling, so it created a wall. The frame had big holes in it, but not big enough to fit through. Ashley and Charlie looked at each other with tears in their eyes. They kissed goobye through the ceiling's frame. Ashley watched as Charlie ran outside. Ashley turned toward Kila and collapsed as Kila lie there helpless, still as alive as Killer and Charlie. The roof started sounding weaker. Kila looked up as she saw the roof come down and screamed.

In the present, Charlie and Killer cried silently. 


	2. Missed Loved Ones II

Chapter 2: Missed Loved Ones II

The night was over for the Flea Bite.

Killer and Charlie sat across from each other at a table. Spoons were still on the table.

Annabelle appeared in a spoon.

"You two look blue." said Annabelle.

"Do you remember 1981?" asked Charlie.

"Yes." said Annabelle.

"Did Ashley and Kila survive the fire?" asked Charlie.

"I'll just say you may or may not find out in exactly three days." said Annabelle.

Road.

"Bardley, LaFleur, what is your location?" asked a cop.

"Well, we're not exactly using the cop car right now." said a guy's voice.

"Why?" asked the cop.

"Clocked out." said a girl's voice.

Flea Bite.

Brick By Russian Roulette by Rihanna vs. Paramore (Rihanna Vs. Paramore - Brick By Russian Roulette. on youtube dot com)

Charlie went over to the counter.

"Why are you looking so down?" asked Sasha.

"I'm afraid to tell you." said Charlie. "I don't want you to get angry."

"I'll promise not to." said Sasha. "Pinky promise." she said, holding up her pinky.

Charlie made a little smile and 'done that?' (don't exactly know how to word that).

"There." said Sasha. "I got you to smile a little bit. Besides, I need to know what's bothering you so much."

"I used to live in New Orleans in the 80s." said Charlie. "Killer, Itchy and I were friends for a long time. On June 5, 1981, Killer; his wife, Kila; Itchy; my girlfriend, Ashley; and I were having a family reunion at some old abandoned barn. The barn was ignited in fire. It almost seemed as if the fire came from nowhere. Everyone got out before the five us. As we were trying to escape, Kila's ankle got crushed under a board from the ceiling. Therefore, she was stuck. She begged Killer to leave her so he wouldn't die. Ashley, Itchy, Killer and I were on our way out. Ashley fell behind us and a huge piece of the ceiling fell between Ashley and Kila; and us. It made a wall between us. Ashley and I kissed and not too long after we made it out, the barn collapsed. We never got to see them again."

"I'm sorry." said Sasha. "Believe it or not, I know how you feel."

"You do?" asked Charlie.

"It was a hot summer day in 1989, Los Angeles." said Sasha and faded into a sepia-toned flashback.

Sasha: I had a loving family. I was married and I had a child. My husband's name was Jack. Our child's name was Connor. My big brother also lived with me. His name was Shane. Shane loved to rescue people. He'd driven fire trucks before. He knew he'd be missed though, so he quit the business. He normally wore a red hat with a blue brim. He had a blue collar. But about me, I was a favorite dog to a little boy named Max. The house caught fire and I was the only one that made it out.

The sepia-toned flashbacks turned into the colored present.

Sasha was now sitting next to Charlie.

"I just want my bubby back." cried Sasha.

Charlie, who had a sad expression on his face; and Sasha, crying, each leaned and hugged.

Charlie sang to her. "I will always be with you. I'll be by your side whatever you do. Other memories may fade, but the ones that we made are eternal as a star. Now I'm part of who you are. And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter, I'll be in the tears you cry. 'Cause the way you and I have touched one another doesn't end with goodbye. I will always be with you, like a guardian angel constant and true. I will always be there, I will always be with you."

"How's about we have a better night and go to Ghastly Cafe for some cinnamon sticks?" asked Charlie.

"Okay." said Sasha. 


	3. Tragedies Aren't Always So Tragic

Chapter 3: Tragedies Aren't Always So Tragic

Exactly three days later.

A neon green Lamborghini Murcielago, red Ferrari with an orange stripe and a station wagon parked parallel to the sidewalk across from Flea Bite.

Broken by Lifehouse played in one of the srereos. The station wagon was in the front, the Ferrari was behind it and the Lamborghini was behind it.

A female schnauzer/poodle mixed with glasses and a spike collar, crutches and a wrapped ankle got out of the station wagon; a female german shepherd with Ashley's same hankie on got out of the Ferrari as well as a younger male german shepherd; and a male irish setter with Shane's same red hat got out of the Lamborghini.

"We should be at the right place." said the schnauzer/poodle.

"Okay." said the german shepherd.

"We are!" said the irish setter in cheer, looking up at the gates.

A neon pink sign flashed "FLEA BITE CAFE".

"See! Flea Bite!" said the irish setter.

"Well, now it's obviously agreeable upon." said the german shepherd. "Let's go inside!"

Inside the Flea Bite, Sasha and Charlie were behind the counter and Killer lie tired on the counter.

The schnauzer/poodle saw Killer napping.

"Killer?" she asked.

"Kila?" asked Killer, waking up and saw her. "Kila!"

Killer ran down and picked Kila up off the ground, the two spun around in circles and they kissed as tears ran down their faces.

Sasha ran up to hug the irish setter, who'd turned out to be Shane, her big brother. Sasha thought in a sepia tone about a time when they were puppies and they were chasing butterflies. Now, she felt like she could chase them forever. Shane hugged firmly as hs right cheek pressed against Sasha's as her head was rested on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed as tears ran down her left cheek.

Charlie walked out from behind the counter and just stood there.

The german shepherd, obviously Ashley, ripped her hankie in half. It had once been given to her by Charlie.

She sang I'm So Sick by Flyleaf and went outside.

Charlie picked up the hankie pieces. He'd actually made it too. In the shape of a heart. Ashley just so happened to have ripped it down the middle. 


	4. Dinner With The Loved Ones

Chapter 4: Dinner With The Loved Ones

Sheena Easton- Wind Beneath My Wings

Ashley sat out in the Ferrari. She looked to her right on the front of the silver-plated dashboard. The words "BARKIN + BARDLEY" were scratched into it. Ashley's eyes began to water as she put her paw on it as if she just found out Charlie actually did die. She released a claw and scratched out BARKIN +.

The next day, Charlie and Sasha had the Flea Bite closed all day and they had dinner with Itchy, Bess, Killer, Kila, Ashley and Shane.

"So, how did you two come to meet bubbs?" asked Sasha.

"Actually, me and Ashley were just passing through Los Angeles in 1989 when we saw a house burning, so we went in to see if anyone survived." said Kila. "Luckily, he did." she said and took a bite of manicotti.

"And what about you two?" asked Charlie. "How'd you survive?"

"With a lot of help." said Kila. "When the barn collapsed, most of the roof didn't come down all the way because of the wall created between you and Ashley. But because of the parts that fell completely, from my ankle down was crushed into so many pieces that the doctors couldn't fix it. They said I'd never recover from the accident. Both Ashley and I were able to get out, because I was able to reach a saw before the barn fell. After we got out, I called 911 from a telephone booth. We couldn't breathe because there was smoke in us. We nearly suffocated until we were taken to the hospital. I took a few weeks to recover. Ashley took a month. She never moved for a week. She needed help breathing. In the first half of the month, she began to move. But her full recovery was at the end of the month. We were kept in the hospital for two weeks after that, then we were released. We were told where to find you guys, so we came."

"Well, is everyone ready for dessert?" asked Sasha.

"Oh, goody!" said Ashley with a smile on her face, her tongue hanging out and her fork and spoon ends hitting against the tabletop. "What are we having?"

"Brownies." said Sasha, putting it on the table.

Ashley's smile faded as she stared at it, letting the spoon and fork drop.

"Brownies?" she asked in disbelief.

"What's a matter?" asked Sasha. "Don't you like brownies?"

"No." said Ashley.

Kila, Killer, Charlie, Itchy and Bess dug in.

"Why don't you try one." said Sasha. "I make the best ever."

Ashley took a bite of one and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh dear!" said Kila and went with her.

Bathroom.

Ashley was throwing up while Kila ran her paw over Ashley's back.

"Those things are disgusting." said Ashley, being hugged by Kila.

"I'm sorry." said Kila.

Ashley hurried back to the the toilet and threw up when the toilet lid came down.

"Oh jeez!" said Kila and lifted it back up.

Night.

Sasha and Shane stood out on the San Franciscan cliffs.

"That day that the house caught on fire, I was upstairs." said Shane. "I saw something. Like a dragon or something."

"A dragon?" asked Sasha.

"Yeah." said Shane. "It's hard to explain. Who or whatever it was, I just wanna let them know something."

Shane sang:

Take what you want from me

It means nothing now

Take everything from me

It means nothing now

Not so easy to forget

Harder to forget

Take what you want

Wearing me down

Cannot begin to wear you out

Take what you want from me

It means nothing now

Take everything from me

It means nothing now

Not so easy to forget

Harder to forget

Take what you want

I'm impossible to figure out

So impossible I had your doubt 


	5. Music & Love

Chapter 5: Music & Love

Flea Bite.

Night.

"And now, I present to you, Blow! As made famous by Ke$ha and introducing Ashley Bardley! Here's Ashley, once again with Blow!" said Charlie.

Ashley sang Blow.

"Like that!" said Charlie to the crowd's cheers. "Here's someone named Shane LaFleur with These Walls by Teddy Geiger!"

"How's about more tunes!" called Charlie. "This song's called Maybe by Sick Puppies! No pun intended! Seriously though! Any puppies here sick! Okay, enough clowning around. Sick Puppies is a great band though! And now, I'll shut up and sing now...maybe."

Charlie sang Maybe by Sick Puppies.

Closing time.

A female irish setter and a male doberman, smaller and younger than Charlie, Sasha, Killer, Kila, Ashley and Shane were still there. They were probably teenagers.

"Why are you still here?" asked Sasha. "Shop's closed."

"We know and we're sorry." said the irish setter. "I'm Brownie Santamir and this is my husband, Taurean. We're from Santa Marina, Georgia and we need a place to stay."

"Sasha, I need to talk to you." said Charlie and pulled her aside.

"What?" asked Sasha.

"I do not trust Taurean." said Charlie.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sasha.

"Do you remember that time we met Oliver and Company and Roscoe kidnapped Dodger and Rita? I sense the same thing in Taurean as what did in Roscoe." said Charlie.

"Are you sure?" asked Sasha.

"Or I'm crazy." Charlie smarted off.

"Okay, you don't have to be a smart eleck!" said Sasha. "We'll give them a place to stay and see how things go. If anything bad ever turns up, they're out of here."

"Good." said Charlie.

Later.

Charlie and Itchy's old building.

Shane, Ashley, Killer and Kila watched Halloween III: Season Of The Witch. Taurean and Brownie were asleep.

"Shane, may I talk to you?" asked Ashley.

"Yes." said Shane.

The two went into an empty bedroom and closed the door.

"Do you have feelings for me?" asked Ashley. "Because I have feelings for you."

"Well, I... Yes, Ashley." said Shane.

Lisa Loeb & Nine Stories- How

Shane and Ashley kissed. They started kissing uncontrollably, then Ashley threw Shane on the bed and she jumped onto him.

At Charlie, Sasha and David's house, they heard a boy's howl. A girl's howl came shortly afterwards.

"Sounds like they're happy." said Charlie.

Some bit later, Shane and Ashley were out of breath under the covers. Shane's hat was on the stand next to the table.

"You were great." said Ashley.

"And so were you." said Shane. 


	6. You Brought It On Yourself

Chapter 6: You Brought It On Yourself

Deep Purple- Child In Time

Ashley had fallen asleep. Shane was looking at a picture of a female black and white border collie at about the same age. Tears filled up his eyes as sepia flashbacks took him back to a few weeks ago.

Kila, Ashley and the two had been at an amusement park. They were on the ride, Kamikaze. It was a tall ride with long pieces of steel on the left and right sides of a center piece. Circles were in the center of each piece of steel. The bottom end of each piece held a cage. One half of each cage's seats faced a different way from the other half. But each half faced toward windshields. On the top end of the ride was the name piece. The two pieces always went different ways. The ride went two loops and got stuck upside down on its third one. The bars and her restraint came undone and Shane grabbed her paw. Her paw came loose from his and she started to fall again, then grabbed a hold of the bars. Her paw slipped and "Shane" is what she screamed as she fell to her death.

In the present, Shane still had the picture in his paws. He flipped it over. Ruby was written in black ink in cursive from when the picture was taken. In many different styles and sizes, it was written again around the black ink in pencil. Shane hid the picture in a place in his hat and lie down, putting his arm around Ashley.

She opened her eye and rolled it toward Shane and smiled, then went back to sleep. Shane also went to sleep.

The next morning.

"Good morning, Fr'isco!" shouted Charlie at the Flea Bite. "Who's ready to rock out!"

"This song is Give A Little More, as made famous by Maroon 5!" said Charlie.

He sang Give A Little More.

"Here's my girl, Sasha with one of her own songs!" said Charlie.

"Okay, people!" said Sasha up on the stage. "How are you this morning, Fr'isco?"

The crowd cheered.

"Alright, well I haven't had anything new since 1996, so how's about a good 80s song?"

The crowd cheered.

"This song's called Almost Over You." said Sasha and sang Almost Over You.

"That was my beautiful Sasha with Almost Over You." said Charlie. "Next is a duo. Coming Home, as made famous by Diddy-Dirty Money featuring Skylar Grey, here's Killer and Kila!"

10:07 am.

New Alcatrazz Island. A headquarters.

A voice came in on a screen.

"Mastress Belladonna, when do I commense your orders?" asked the voice, which was by a voice changer.

"Tonight." said Belladonna. "It will be my favorite thing to see, Fyro. They won't know what's coming at them."

"Yes, mastress." said the voice and it disconnected.

A female white siberian husky finished singing My Delirium by Ladyhawke.

Night.

"This song is called Don't Fear The Reaper!" said Charlie. "It was originally by Blue Oyster Cult, but this version was by The Mutton Birds!"

Charlie sang (Don't Fear) The Reaper.

A yellowish-brown dragon flew over the Flea Bite and ignited it in flames.

Everyone ran outside.

The dragon spoke to Brownie.

"Brownie, get over to the apartment!"

"Taurean?" asked Brownie.

"Go, now!" said the dragon, 'Taurean'.

"No!" shouted Brownie. "Stop it! Stop it now!"

"It has to be like this!" said Taurean.

"It's not too late to go good!" said Brownie and grabbed a piece of broken mirror. She stabbed herself.

"No!" Taurean screamed and went down to her, transforming back to a doberman.

He cradled her head.

"You brought it on yourself." said Brownie, then passed away.

The Flea Bite sign, which was on fire, fell.

There was a white flash and Brownie was in Heaven.

Some weeks after that, Ashley and Shane got married. No one was ever separated again. And Anne-Marie, who was thought to be dead, came back. She was now 27 (and yes, I'm still using 1989 instead of 1939, so sorry.)

On a road sign was a picture on a paper of a black Dodge M4S Turbo Interceptor.

"I love this tour."

Under The Flood- Endless

THE END

Charlie Sheen as Charlie B. Barkin

Dom DeLuise as Itchy Itchiford

Sheena Easton as Sasha LaFleur-Barkin

Ernest Borgnine as Carface Curruthers

Charles Nelson Reilly as Killer

Bebe Neuwirth as Annabelle/Belladonna

I don't own Ashley, Kila, Shane, or Ruby, but I do own The Flickerz, Taurean and Brownie.

This story was to the owner of Ashley, Kila, Shane and Ruby.

All Dogs Go To Heaven is back! 


End file.
